


Drabble: Confessions

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise Kujikawa wasn’t a stranger to confessing - she <i>was</i> an idol after all (and she had already once confessed to Senpai). But this - <b>this</b> - was completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble "request" from Ombreoscura on Tumblr. Request in quotation marks because she wrote everything I feel like, which does not really mean Naorise.

Rise Kujikawa wasn’t a stranger to confessing - she _was_ an idol after all (and she had already once confessed to Senpai). But this - **this** \- was completely different. “Naoto-kun…” she managed to speak, if just _barely_.

The ace detective merely stood in front of her, watching her. Nervously - embarrassed avoiding her eyes, probably able to identify every thought that passed Rise’s mind by her body _language_. At least that’s what Rise was sure of - Naoto was _Naoto_ after all.

Her thoughts paused at that, not being to process any further, not being able to process it in the _first place_.

In comparison to _this_ , her first confessions paled. Sure, she loved her fans. Sure, she had crushed on Yu. But… this felt like so much more, so much more important, so much more precious, so much more like it was _meant_.

And there she was, unable to find words that were even close to adequate, letting Naoto wait for her answer for far too long.

She took a deep breath, but didn’t answer. The distance between them closed and Rise was aware of what she was doing, but not really, until her gaze caught Naoto’s for a split second and she knew exactly what she was doing. She was kissing Naoto, she was feeling Naoto freeze up for a second before relaxing, kissing her back.

Rise would confess eventually, when the electricity that flowed though her body with every tender, careful, unsure touch, allowed her brain to work and her mouth to talk.


End file.
